Tempting fate
by twilight mum69
Summary: Damon Salvatore always dreamt of being in the army..What happens though when his dream comes true and he meets the man of his dreams..is it fate? Only for it to be taken from him. After centuries of searching he comes across a young man, Jeremy Gilbert. He has the same brown eyes and crooked half smile could this be tempting fate?


**This story was written for my very dear friend Sarah, who sent me a pic for a challenge, and it kind of went from there. It has turned from a one shot to a multi chapter . Hope you like it babe x**

**I own nothing, only the plot. Although I have tried to get the military information correct I do apologise if some isn't quite right.**

**Thanks go to Mrs. Agget for pre reading and beta'ing it for me on such short notice.**  
**_**

_**CHAPTER 1**_

_**Damon **_

_**1938**_

I had been one of the lucky ones after the campaigning of General Albert J. Bowley in 1921. I was lucky enough to be one of the first artillery students to enter the newly named Fort Bragg. I had always dreamt of joining the army, having listened endlessly to my father's visit to India.

There were over five thousand of us, all packed into dorms of twenty bunks or cots. There was a mix of soldiers: the ones who, like myself, had dreamt of the day they could fight for their country, the ones who had been drafted, and those whose fathers had thought it would make a man out of them. We tried to stay away from those boys; the smell of urine from their bunks as they cried themselves to sleep at night made you want to heave. We called them the 'cry babies'. I looked down at my pristine bunk, the corners tucked into the edges. It was as smooth as the lake back home on a summers day.

"Psst." Tyler whispered as he jumped down from the bunk beside me.

"Hey Ty."

"Have you heard the news?" Tyler smiled, knowing I hadn't heard a thing because I didn't go in for rumours or idle chat.

"One of the cry babies was found mauled in the forest just outside camp this morning."

Now this did grab my attention. I'd heard of men being mauled by grizzlies or mountain lions in the past.

"Grizzly?" I asked as we walked from our bunks to the mess room.

"They say it was just his throat that was torn out. Never heard of an animal just going for the throat before," he mused as he grabbed his tray and began to fill it with the stale bread and fatty meat with congealed eggs.

Obviously, the talk of the attack was the main topic of conversation during breakfast, and during the first of our early morning treks.

We had run around the perimeter three times, and when it was time to gather for our inspection, we gathered on the dusty land that sat between the mess hut and our dorms, waiting for our training senior officer.

He was a force to be reckoned with. He was in maybe his 40th year but didn't look a day older than 30. He had the most amazing coloured eyes, almost the same colours as the forest around us. They were woodsy and matched his scent completely. Senior officer JJ Gilbert was, on the whole, a beautiful man, and it was very hard not to lose control of yourself when he came close.

A homosexual in the army wasn't heard of all that much. Everyone knew we were there, we just didn't advertise it. Although, I knew that the more time men spent away from their spouses and loved ones, the more they gave in to their cravings . So in the army, it was a well known fact they put daily doses of bromide in soldiers' food to suppress those cravings.

Some with low libidos or who were too traumatised by the army were fine, but those of us who craved the military life weren't affected. That is how Tyler and I had become friends. We had been in camp for just over four months when I stumbled upon him behind the showers, attempting to rub one off. The poor guy was almost in tears, so I offered to help him.

A moment with my cherry red lips around what I had to say was a mighty fine piece of cock and he was biting on his hand so hard he had drawn blood. We had been 'suck' buddies ever since. It was nothing compared to slowly pushing my cock into a hot, warm hole but there was no way Tyler was ready for that.

"Do you honestly think that the US Army wants pussies in it?" JJ Gilbert screamed at one of the cry babies at the end of the line, bringing me crashing down to earth.

He continued his assault of insults as he moved closer to me. Giving the tips of my shoes one last shine on the back of my legs, I readied myself.

His eyes drank me in, invisibly caressing my body with each sweeping glance. If I hadn't known any better, I would have said he was mentally undressing me.

His eyes narrowed as they drifted past my waist band. I continued to say the alphabet in Italian, then in Latin, in my head while willing my erection to stay down.

"Salvatore! Front and centre!" He bellowed, his eyes locked on mine.

This was a first, for me anyway. He sometimes did this to either show or make an example to the other men. Had someone seen Tyler and I the night before last behind the mess room?

Taking a deep breath, I stood tall and firm before following my superior out to the front of the men. He cleared his throat and looked at me again, a glint in his eyes.

"This, men, is a fine specimen of American soldier. This is what we want on our battlefields." He puffed out his chest and slapped me on the back, his hand lingering on my biceps.

"This is what Uncle Sam wants." He turned to me, his hand still on my arm. "What would you give to Uncle Sam, Salvatore?" My name on his lips made my cock twitch.

"I would die for him," I stated, plain and simple, and I meant every word.

The rest of the men were given their orders and dismissed whilst I still stood waiting to receive mine. The orders I received were not what I would ever have imagined getting in a million years.

"This is the key to my personal sleeping quarters." He passed me the small metal key and I closed my hand around it quickly. Swallowing thickly, I nodded.  
"I want you there and naked, in my bed, ready for when I have finished my inspection of the men's dorms," he stated matter of factly, though his eyes could no longer hide his need.

Sprinting, I made my way to the furthest side of the camp to where JJ's private sleeping quarters were. There was talk of the senior officers having alcohol and women at night, but I guess that was wrong on JJ's part, at least.

I opened the thin metal door and it creaked, the metal screaming as it passed over the hard flooring. Stopping a moment, I glanced over my shoulder to see if I had gained any unwanted attention. Luckily, most of the men were still in inspection or were going about their chores.

Tentatively, I entered the large room. To my right was a small room off to the side which I assumed was the bathroom. In the centre of the room was a large bed - not a cot but an honest to god real bed, with covers and a mismatch of pillows. Further into the room was a small table that looked like it also doubled as a writing desk.

I slowly removed my clothing, folding it up meticulously and placed it on the small chair that sat beside the bed. I was fairly hard by now, the head of my cock leaving a string of liquid on my hand as I pumped it slowly. Walking to the bed, at first I sat on the edge, then decided it had been an open invitation so I moved back so I had my back against the headboard.

"You look mighty fine sat on my bed naked, boy," a voice made me jump.

JJ Gilbert was removing his jacket, placing it over the same chair as my clothes. How had I not heard the door? I must have been in such a daze.

"I'm sorry, sir. I didn't hear you come in." I jumped from the bed and stood to attention. I must have looked pretty stupid as he gave out a full belly laugh.

"Damon, when you are in here with me we are equal. Now, get your ass over here and kiss me." He smiled and I saw the same twinkle in his eye.

I crossed the room in three strides until my lips ghosted over his. He moaned, tipping forward on the balls of his feet to close the distance.

His lips were soft and plump, yet unyielding, as he walked us back until the back of my knees hit the bed. Gently, he pushed me backwards and I fell softly onto the comforter, placing my hands behind my head.

"I have been watching you and that Tyler kid," he said matter of factly as he removed his residual clothing.

"And?" I cocked a challenging eyebrow at him.

He knelt onto the bed spreading my knees wide "And I have wanted to taste you ever since." He smiled, leant close, and pressed a chaste kiss onto my mouth before lowering himself between my legs.

"Just taste?" I chuckled.

"Oh, no. I know you aren't one of the boys who just misses the mouth of his loved one. I know you really crave a cock in your ass."

My breathing hitched and he shot me a challenging look.

"Am I wrong?"

I shook my head.

"Mmm, baby, look at you." He massaged the supple skin of my thighs, digging his thumbs deep into the juncture of my groin, causing me to buck my hips involuntarily off the bed.

I pushed myself up on my elbows just in time to see his tongue flick out and capture the bead of pre cum on the head of my cock.

"Mmm," I moaned as his talented tongue stroked my shaft from base to tip.

"Ambrosia of the gods. Oh, sweetheart, I am going to enjoy drinking every last drop you give me," he said and plunged his hot, wet mouth onto my cock, taking it all down till I felt the back of his throat.

He too, I thought, was actually gay. No man who wasn't practised in the art of fellato would be able to take a cock all the way back, first time.

I watched as his head bobbed up and down between my legs, nails digging into my thighs as he let out the most erotic moans and grunts I had ever heard.

The fire began to make its slow burn up my legs and although he had said he would drink every drop, I thought it best to forewarn him.

"JJ, I'm gonna.." I panted. He pulled off, his eyes dark and hooded.

"Say my name again." His voice was husky and his lips glistened with my juices.

"JJ," I panted. "Please, JJ. Make me come," I begged.

A slow half smile. That's all it took as he grasped the base with one hand and circled my entrance with his other.

"Ahh... God damn!" I shrieked as the fire within me exploded into his awaiting mouth.

He didn't give me time to come down before he was collecting my come with his fingers and smearing it on my entrance.

"Look at me," he whispered, and as our eyes met, he pushed a finger inside me. The burn was a welcome one. One I had not felt, yet yearned for, in an age.

He added another finger and curled and twisted them until I was semi hard again and ready for him.

JJ knelt up before me and pumped his cock, the half smile playing on his lips again. I couldn't help it...I had to taste him. I moved myself around on the bed, onto my stomach, until his cock was level with my mouth.

"Please?" I whispered.

"Open up," he moaned. I opened my mouth and he placed the head of his erection onto my tongue.

"Mmm." I sucked and swirled my tongue around the tangy head.

"Oh baby boy, you need to stop. I need to be inside you."

Pouting, I pushed myself up on my knees, until our mouths were a hairs breadth away from one another. I licked his lower lip, tasting myself, and he groaned, his eyes falling back into his head.

"How do you want me?" I whispered, biting his lower lip.

"On your back," he demanded, the senior officer persona shining through the lust ridden man.

I lay back and he followed, pulling my legs onto his shoulders, bringing my ass to his lap. I watched as he slowly pushed the condom onto his length before adding some more lube to myself and his cock.

"Your hole is practically begging me. I can see it tensing in anticipation," he smiled, teasing my entrance with the head of his cock. "How long has it been?"

"Since I left for the army."

My mind gazed back to the night after my seventeenth birthday celebration. Alrik, my fathers stable hand, had been watching me from afar for a year or so. He had the most beautiful form from working all day in the heat and with the strong horses.

He had been in the stable, brushing my horse Mystic. I had stood and watched the muscles on his back ripple as he brought his hand down Mystics back with the brush.

Silently, I had stepped up behind him and placed a kiss right between his shoulder blades.

He had taken me there and then in the stable, beside my steed. He placed his mouth over mine so not to spook the horses as we both came in a myriad of soft cries and muted moans. He had been my first and alas, until now, my only.

The slight sting of pressure brought me guiltily back to earth, but JJ was in such a euphoria he had not noticed my sudden absence of mind.

He raised my legs higher until he was fully seated within me, the burn now turning to a tingling hum of ecstasy. Slowly, he began to rock on his knees, pulling out to the tip before thrusting back in. The only sounds in the room were the soft slapping of skin and the quiet squeaking of the springs in the bed, yet it sounded like a quartet.

I could feel the telltale signs of the fire building in my legs again as JJ's thrusts became more erratic.

"Oh, my sweet baby boy," he panted as he withdrew a final time before thrusting in and emptying himself into the condom. He then disposed of the condom in a metal bin beside him.

We must have dozed off as we both woke with a start to an incessant banging on the thin metallic door.

"Oh, sweet mother of God, I am late for evening duties." JJ jumped out of bed and pulled his clothes on. I watched with rapt attention as his persona from a gentle lover turned back into senior officer.

He moved to the door and my heart sank. Had I been merely a toy to pass the time? A plaything he could toss aside when he didn't need me?

With one hand on the door, he half turned towards me and sighed.

"Keep the key, baby boy. You'll be needing it." He winked and I felt a faint blush rise in my cheeks.

I waited until the coast was clear then left his quarters. The sun had begun its game of hide and seek with the moon and left an eerie glow out in the depth of the forest.

I stayed in the shadows as I moved quickly and silently towards the mess room. A crack of a branch stopped me in my tracks and I froze as a patter of footsteps moved closer towards me.

I was without weapons so I knew I only had my hands and voice to defend myself. A hand clapped on my shoulder and I spun on my heels, raising my left fist high.

"Whoa," a familiar voice hollered in a thick London accented voice that caused my head to snap up.

"Klaus?"

"One in the same, sweetheart. I've come to break you out."

Klaus had been with me from recruitment. An immigrant from England, he and I had hit it off immediately, but he had gone to a different training camp further north.  
"Breaking me out? Do you not remember me at all?" I scoffed.

"Damon, come on, it's just for the night and if you haven't changed your mind by morning, you will be back here before roll call."

I looked over at the mess room and then back at my old friend. I couldn't deny it was great to see him.

"You will have me back, no word of a lie?" I asked.

"You have my word, sweetheart," he smirked in his velvet accent as he grabbed my hand and pulled me into the forest.

His hands were unusually cold for the season we were in, but then again I had no idea how long he had been out in the elements.

He stopped running as we cleared the edge of the forest hidden from prying eyes. The noises of the night sent an unusual tingle up my spine, setting me on edge.

Klaus spun on his heels and the moonlight caught his eyes. They were like nothing I had seen. It must have been a trick of the light, or was the forest playing tricks on my mind?

"How about a kiss for old time's sake?" he drawled as he moved closer.

My body tensed. The night had suddenly become silent, as though the forest itself was holding its breath.

"Shouldn't we just get where we are going, if I am to be back for sunrise?" I asked, moving back a step.

His eyes narrowed before he let out a maniacal laugh. "A kiss for the road, sweetheart? I have missed you so." His tone made the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end.

I was trapped between an old oak and him and there seemed no way out until I had given him what he wanted.

Snaking my hand round the back of his neck, I pulled him into a searing kiss. His lips were hard, yet moulded around mine. The more he caressed my lips with his, the more I craved pulling his lithe body into mine. He moved his assault down my jaw as I moved mine to his neck, nipping and sucking the firm skin.

"Perfeksjon," he whispered into my neck and my blood froze.

Perfeksjon = Perfection.

Oooohhh I do love a good Cliffy hehe I have no scheduled updates for this but I will try not to leave it too long.


End file.
